


The Hawk and the Dove

by Little_Kore



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, My First AO3 Post, Romance, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Kore/pseuds/Little_Kore
Summary: As a child born out of wedlock, Caroline Elizabeth Kenway was raised away from her mother in a house where people were not related to her wondering if she was ever going to find a family. After years of searching and traveling the ocean, she found her Uncle Haytham Kenway just as her mother's letters told her to, but the letters did not prepare the young Kenway for the life she would be swept into. From training to being shot at, Caroline lived with her uncle in Boston during the years leading up to the revolution and that is where she meant an assassin her sworn enemy. Little did she know what impact that man and the Order and Brotherhood had on her past, present, and future.Disclaimer: I do NOT own Assassin's Creed or any of the Canon Characters used in this story!
Relationships: CC/OC - Relationship, Canon Character/Original Character - Relationship, Shay Cormac & Original Female Character(s), Shay Cormac/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Hawk and the Dove

Happiness

The night was peaceful as calm waves lapped against the rocky shore of the bustling city of New York where people moved to start a fresh start away from the bursting streets of London. While the London city never seemed to sleep, the city of New York seemed to relax at night, allowing the sound of the ocean lap at the rocky shore of the city. It was a truly calm, beautiful night as the sound of the waves echoed through the courtyard of the Cormac estate, which nestled on the shore of New York overlooking the ocean and allowing the man of the estate to sail when he wished to. Yet on this night the ship, the Morrigan with her blood-red sails, did not sit in her normal spot in the harbor, for she was across the sea in a port of France far from her home. Which meant her captain was away with her completing a job he needed too, although he had to leave his love at home with the maids and guards of their Order. Now the large house that stood there against the dark of the night and the sea had windows lit with the light of candles and a fireplace as people bustled around through the house. As the waves sang their soft lullaby to the world through the darkness of the night, inside the house there was screaming and crying as whispers of maids were just barely heard. The screams were of pain and frustration from a woman who laid on the bed of the main bedroom with a maid dabbing softly at her brow with a wet cloth while she murmured encouraging words to her, hoping it would relax her. The woman however was far from relaxed as the stress of her husband leaving sent her body into labor several weeks before her due date thus the house was unprepared for the child without the master of the house there. As Caroline’s screams echoed throughout the house, the chatter of the French court filled the ears of the hunter who stalked his prey through the crowd. The laughter of two children echoed around him, reminding him of the one he was yet to have with his beautiful love at home, waiting for him to return. The man found his prey and with each step he grew closer to the man whose life they instructed him to take, his wife was closer to bringing their child into the world. When he got to the man, his target, he spoke to him a few words before he killed him taking the life of the man, and while the man sat there dying his soul leaving the world, another soul came into the world. A young soul, new to the world who cried out at the new experience away from the comfort it had known, and while the cries of the child could be heard, the soft words of its mother responding to the sounds of her child. Yet all the while the father was across the sea, not knowing that his child had been born into the world with the blood of the sea in his veins.

After the death of his prey, the hunter returned to the sea with a smile on his lips as the wind caught in the beautiful red sails of the fastest ship of the sea, taking it across the ocean for a six-week journey. It wasn’t until he returned to port six weeks later that he saw his young wife holding a bundle of blankets in her arms with a smile on her face. He knew right then that his child had come earlier than expected and he had not been there for his wife, but he did not care for the same reason being that his son was born. Words, dear reader, cannot describe the joy he felt seeing his newborn son so small in his mother’s arms for the first time, for it was a feeling that only parents can feel seeing the person they created for the first time. His feet seemed to move on their own as they carried him off the ship and onto the dock where his wife was. His dark eyes filled with joy and tears as he smiled. Stopping in front of his wife and child, his hand reached out, resting his hand on the small head of the child. He tried to speak, yet no words came from his mouth, which closed with a smile on his lips.

“About six weeks ago.” The soft voice British voice of his wife said, snapping the man out of his thoughts before he grinned more. “I have not given him a name yet, for I wished to do it together.”

The man nodded as he smiled down at the small child in his love’s arms before he looked up at his wife, tears filling his eyes. “You are beautiful and amazing, love, and I could not be happier knowing that both of you are here to welcome me home,” He said, Irish accent thick as he looked from the mother to the child then up at the mother again. His other hand reached up cupping her face before he leaned in kissing her lips softly as he took in the joy of being there with his wife and child.

* * *

Now, my dear readers, you may wonder what was going on and as the author, I will tell you, you just saw a glimpse of the life our main characters will live during the year 1789, but there was a time recently where neither of our characters was happy. Where both were in pain waiting for things to happen that show them the truth of the world and how it works and while the story of one character Shay Patrick Cormac was told, the other has yet to be told. This is the story of Caroline Kenway, daughter of Jennifer Scott and granddaughter of one Edward Kenway, and how she learned that pain means nothing without the one who is to share her life with. So enjoy, dear readers, the story of a woman who broke the bond of society to live and love how she wanted to, not how others told her to.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in New York, one where the sky was partially cloudy as a soft breeze swept through the crowded streets, keeping the people cool despite the clothing they wore. Standing outside a shop with a fan in hand, the youngest Kenway stood in the shade waiting for her uncle’s return from his meeting with the person inside. Since she was still young and unable to learn of some things her Uncle talked about with others for she was still new to the Order he worked for. Eyes as blue as the sea scanned the people around her as they went about their ordinary days talking as they went for this allowed the girl to practice what she had learned to study and listening to everyone or anyone who might have something important to say while blending in as one should. Every person in front of her had their own lives that went on while she lived her own following the footsteps of those who came before her in a life that so few if any got a happy ending in, but that would not deter her from the job she had to do. That was when she heard people yelled angrily as they got pushed out of the way and into other people, causing her attention to getting drawn a bit down the road to her right. Scanning the crowd, she saw a man running through the crowd as he pushed people out of the way with the largest smirk on his face before he noticed her. Eyes locking together, something in the young woman tugged at her as if she were tugging on a string that was out-of-place while the man seemed to come closer before he stopped in front of her. A silence as soft as a whisper hung between the two as their eyes stared into the others, the dark brown of his alight with a fire of adrenaline as her blue ones with the power of the ocean stared back.

“One day,” The man said, voice heavy with a thick Irish accent as he panted. “I will find you and marry you. Aye, I promise you that.” With a smirk to make any girl’s heart flutter, he looked at the one in front of him before he glanced back behind him.

“Hey!” An officer of the British officer yelled when he laid eyes on the man whom he had been chasing. This caused the dark-haired man to grin at him as if he taunted the man to catch him before he took one last look at the woman then ran into the crowded City of New York, the King’s men on his heels.

  
Caroline stood there, her heart in a flutter from the interaction she had just had with the man who she did not even know but who had said that he will marry her one day. Her mind raced trying to figure out who he was, for she knew he had to be part of the Brotherhood the Order fought so hard to get rid of. Yet before she could ponder more on the strange man she had encountered, her Uncle stepped out of the shop with his hands folded behind his back like always. His dark eyes surveyed the area where they stood before he cocked to the side, noticing every little detail around him.

  
“What happened?” He asked calmly, his gaze turning to his young niece who stood beside him, her fan in hand.

  
“A man who I assume was an assassin ran by with a few of the King’s men on his heels,” Caroline said, folding her fan into her hand as she faced her uncle before she shrugged slightly. “Strange fellow that one and even said he was going to marry me one day. Utter nonsense.”

  
Haytham looked at his niece, eyebrows raising slightly at who the man might have been, and what he said to his niece annoyed him a bit, but he brushed it off. “Hm. Interesting,” He said, turning he looked into the crowd before motioning with his head for the young woman to follow. “Come.”

  
Caroline nodded, following her uncle through the crowded street, making sure that she stayed close enough to him so they could not become separated by the people going about their days. As her uncle talked to her about the meeting he had, she thought only of the stranger she had encountered only minutes prior the way he looked strange yet young with eyes full of adventure and mischief. He was someone she could imagine running away with to have a life filled with excitement and passion despite the oath she had taken and had to fulfill. As her uncle talked the more lost in thought she was as they made their way through the streets of New York back to their base at Fort Arsenal.


End file.
